In Love With My Clone
by XxBlackDawnxX
Summary: Yes, we're girls, we're turtles, and we're ninjas. We weren't born, we were created in a lab. What's worse is that we were made from the DNA of our sworn enemies. Tonight is the confrontation, and we're not taking prisoners. So why does everything go wrong when both sides face off?
1. Prologue

**Prologue - Not Optional. Must Read!!!**

**Leona's POV**

There are three things about me that everyone should know. As a side note, know that I _thought_ these things would never change.

One, I will forever practice the art of ninjitsu, the way of the ninja.

Two, I am unique, and there is no one like me on the face of the earth. My mind is a complicated labyrinth, at time dark and depressing. No one--and I mean no one, not even my own sisters--will _ever_ understand what goes on in my mind.

Three, I will eternally be unloved, not including the love my sisters have for me. I have trained my body to live without love, thanks to the abusive life I have lead for the past seventeen years. These seventeen years _do_ include the first years of my life, when my mind was not advanced enough to even grasp the concept of love and its meaning. The bottom line is that I will be unloved forever, and in the chance that I do find love, I will completely reject it, for it is not a necessity and I do not need it to survive.

Again, I _thought_ these things would never change, but little did I know that today would be the day things change.

Today would be the day _two_ of these three things changed.

But how the hell was I supposed to know that?

Let's get off the subject of me. Talking about myself makes my soul—if I even have a soul—feel selfish and unkind. And I _am_ a kind person. Ha, well, as kind as you can get after living in a prison cell for seventeen years hidden from the rest of the world. So as I said, I'd rather talk about something else…like my sisters.

Aside from me, I have three other sisters. That makes four of us. Our names our Leona, Donatella, Raphella, and Michelle. I know, right? How the hell did we come up with names like that? But I'll get to that story in a moment. For right now, there's my sisters.

There's Donatella. She's the second oldest of the bunch. Donatella's our smarty pants; the one who's always scratching math problems into the walls of our prison cell when she's not reading stories to Michelle. Donatella's got a thing about trying to figure out our purpose in life, or why we were created.

Yeah, I _did_ say created. I'll get to that.

Oh, and did I mention we're ninjas? Yep, we're officially masters of ninjitsu. That would explain why we carry around weapons. Our weapons kinda describe us, if we were made of steel—or in Michelle and Donatella's case: wood.

I have two katanas, which are long, sharp Samurai swords with a single edged blade. Donatella's in possession of a bo staff, which is exactly what it sounds like: a long wooden stick. Donatella and Michelle have a thing about not killing people when they're fighting, so when it came to choosing weapons, they picked something they couldn't stab anybody with. Raphella has two sais, which look like two giant forks made of shiny steel. If it were up to me, I would've had the sais, but I was told that katanas are used by only the most skilled warriors, so I stuck with 'em. Michelle has two nunchuks—the most retarded weapons I have ever seen, and living where I do, I've seen a lot of weapons. I'm not even gonna touch on what nunchuks are.

Anyway, let's get back to my sisters.

Next in line, the third oldest is Raphella. Raphella's our secret weapon when it comes to fighting. In other words, she's about twenty tablets of speed. When I say this, I mean that Raphella's got a temper when she fights, and that temper can easily overflow and take over. This makes her very impulsive and kicks ass when she's fighting in a rage. Unfortunately, that temper is carried over in her everyday life, and makes her a bitch to be around.

(_Hee hee…Raphella would literally kill me if she heard me calling her a bitch._)

And then there's Michelle, the youngest of the four of us. She's kinda quiet, but when she's comfortable she's real fun to be around and can crack jokes like nothing. She's the sticky stuff that keeps our family together. Without Michelle, we probably would have killed each other after knowing one another for less than an hour. No joke.

Just to touch on me, I am the oldest of all of my sisters. I am also the leader of our team, which means if we have an epic fail on an assignment, I'm the one who receives the blood curse.

You do not want to know what the blood curse is, but I'll explain it when I get around to that specific topic.

Now that you know each of us, I'll explain how our lives began:

It pretty much started with Oroku Saki and a gang called the Purple Dragons.

Saki was a terror all throughout Japan…China…where ever he came from, I'm not sure. You can't blame me; I've only heard the story once, and that was a LONG time ago. Anyway, Saki terrorized Japan/China as a villain called The Shredder. After many long years of being a total bastard to the Japanese/Chinese, he moved on to The Big Apple, New York City. There, he formed an alliance with a man named Hun, who is the leader of the Purple Dragons.

Afterwards, Saki started a group of ninjas and called them The Foot. The Foot were responsible for collecting rare and power artifacts from museums, and the occasional bank raid for funds. The Purple Dragons, due to their alliance with the Foot, also had to help in collecting funds, so they stuck to the streets and managed simple pick pocketing and sometimes big time bank and electronic store raids.

Not long afterwards, about fifteen years to be exact, a group of four vigilantes dedicated their lives to helping the people of NYC and most importantly, kicking Foot and Purple Dragon ass. And trust me, these guys were pretty good at kicking ass. At one point, the four had done so well in stopping the Foot and Dragons from collecting artifacts and cash that Saki himself went after them to put an end to the disruptions, as he called them. Now know that I'm not lying when I say Saki was the best of the best. He knew ALL kinds of martial arts, and somehow, he was defeated by the four. I mean DEFEATED. They fuckin' killed The Shredder.

Once he was defeated, Saki's daughter, my present master, Karai, took over the family business of running the foot. She was much better at her job than he father was, because she decided to have my sisters and I created.

That was simple. Karai had the vigilantes captured and brought to scientist that worked for her named Bishop. Bishop collected much from the vigilantes, including blood samples, DNA samples, skin samples; you name it, he got it. Bishop was able to successfully get enough samples from the vigilantes before they escaped from his lab to start what he called the _Assassins X _project. _Assassins X_ was, in simple terms, my sisters and I. From each of the vigilantes' DNA samples, he was able to clone them and create us.

This gave us the characteristics of each of the vigilantes: their strengths, their weaknesses, their likes and dislikes, everything right down to what kind of weapons they used.

And saying clones, I really mean clones… 'cause, well, they vigilantes weren't exactly human.

They were more—erm—reptilian.

Yeah, my sisters and I, as well as our hated vigilante clones, are turtles.

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Anyway, sooner or later, Karai got so pissed at the turtles that she went after them herself and was defeated, but she wasn't killed. Nor was she worried. After all, we were her back up plan. If we were exact copies (not EXACT copies…we're girls, and the vigilantes are boys) of her enemies, then we had their fighting skills, and therefore couldn't be defeated.

So for the last seventeen years, my sisters and I have hid in the Foot's hideout, mastering the art of ninjitsu, waiting for the day that Karai would send us on our merry way to kill the vigilantes. Not that we like living where we do. If we do something wrong, we're either beaten, bitch slapped, or blood cursed by Karai and Hun. Hun, the leader of the Purple Dragons, is our adopted father.

Oh, and one more thing. The Shredder once used a double hand blade that he killed his enemies with. When he died, Karai became its new owner, and she uses it to punish me when my team fails at anything. Trust me, it hurts like HELL. Getting foot long gashes on your back is not a thing that you enjoy receiving. That is what a blood curse is.

Thank God my team rarely fails and thank God Donatella knows first aid.

So as we train in our room today, bored out of our minds, Hun comes to the door and kicks it open, something we're accustomed to.

"Karai would like to see you girls," he says in his deep devil voice.

"Yes father." We say in unison just like we practiced so we don't get bitch slapped.

We leave our prison cell, smiling at each other.

We know today is the day when we kill our clones.


	2. Orders

**Chapter One**

_**Still**_** Leona's POV ;)**

As we walked the halls to Karai's private dojo, Hun pep talks us just like he has the other hundred times Karai has asked to see us.

"You will speak with the utmost respect and only when you have been spoken to. Is that understood?" Hun said roughly.

"Yes father." We replied solemnly.

"One, you are the leader of this team. Any failure tonight will lead to severe punishment." Hun said to me.

I scowled behind his back at the name.

Hun and Karai never came around to calling us by our _real_ names. From the day we were created, we were called numbers according to our age. This meant that I was known as One, Donatella was Two, Raphella was Three, and Michelle—poor little Michelle—was called Four.

_But that's only one of the many reasons why I hate Hun and Karai so much._

As we continued on, I thought over the time my sisters and I gave ourselves names.

_It had been about seven years ago, when we were only ten years old. We were all tired of being called One, Two, Three, and Four, so went secretly snuck out of our prison cell and had Donatella (who was known as Two, then) hack into the Foot's computer mainframe._

_Two pulled up a file about our master, Oroku Saki (the Shredder), and his killers._

_The file contained only four words in this exact order:_

_Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo._

_Being so sure that we would one day avenge the Shredder's death, we each took a killer's name according to our ages and manipulated them until they sounded feminine enough for us._

_I became Leona, after Leonardo; Two became Donatella, after Donatello; Three became Raphella, after Raphael; and little Four became Michelle, after Michelangelo. _

_Of course, not long after we had been in there, Karai came in and found us and had us beaten. Like that wasn't bad enough, 'cause then she went and in addition to the beatings gave me my very first blood curse._

_Thank God that I had been so young that my shell eventually grew in to cover the two foot long scars that cross my back. I would have been so humiliated if I had to have my first blood curse somewhere on my body where everyone could see it._

I was thrust out of my mind and back into the real world when I felt Michelle hug me.

"Leona," she whispered. "I'm scared, what if Karai beats me again?"

My heart broke—I mean literally broke. Michelle sounded like she was five again. The exact way she had sounded when Karai had her beaten for the very first time.

"Don't worry," I said giving her a tight squeeze. "I won't let that bitch touch you. I promise."

Michelle smiled and hugged me again, but immediately tore herself away from me when Hun turned back to face us.

We had arrived at Karai's dojo.

"Remember what I've told you," Hun warned and pushed the doors open.

Karai stood in the center of the room wearing a long white robe.

"I've been expecting you four." She said and sneered.

The four of us bowed and got down on our knees, our heads pointed down.

"Mistress Karai, you wished to see us?" I asked respectively.

"Yes, indeed I have." Karai hissed.

_She reminded me of a snake in so many ways…_

"What can we do for you, Mistress Karai?" I asked through clenched teeth, rage building up inside me. I couldn't help but _not_ express my hate for her the slightest bit. I _wanted_ her to know how much I loathed her.

Karai turned and faced the wall of the dojo.

"Many years I have waited for this day, young ones." She said loudly for all to hear. "The day the death of my father--our master--Oroku Saki, will finally be avenged. His killers are very skilled in the way of the ninja, but you four have trained brutally for fifteen years now, and I expect them to be brought down."

My sisters and I shared a smile. We had also been waiting for this day—Karai wasn't the only one.

Tonight would be the night that we would show our masters our worth. Maybe, just maybe, if we defeated Oroku Saki's killers, we wouldn't have to face beatings and blood curses anymore.

I couldn't wait.

"We will not fail, Mistress Karai." I said firmly.

Karai turned back to face us.

"No, you will not." She said with a smirk. "One, stand."

I fumed at the use of my slave name, but as I was told, I stood.

"Being the leader of your team, you are responsible for any failure whatsoever. And you do know the cost of failure…" Karai's voice drifted off as she stared into my eyes. I could see, in my mind, a lightning fast image of myself being blood cursed as Hun stood watching and smiling evilly.

"_We will not fail."_ I said angrily. Karai smiled and slapped me.

"I am glad you understand. Now leave me and avenge your Master's death!" Karai almost screamed, her eyes flashing.

We bowed to her and ran out the door, leaving the building. The four of us leapt—like ninjas—into a shadowed alley and down a man hole, entering the sewers.

As we ran, we could hear Karai's screams.

"GO AND _DESTROY_ THE NINJA TURTLES!!!!!!!!!"

*****I WANT SOME REVIEWS PLEASE!!!*****

*****I ONLY HAVE 2 SO FAR!!!!!*****


	3. Simple Introductions

**Chapter Two**

**Yet another chapter concerning Leona's POV…**

My sisters and I slipped quietly over the sewer tunnel's slick, greasy pathways. I had to hold my breath to avoid passing out it stunk so bad.

"Why would anybody live down here?" Michelle squeaked trying not to breath too much of the disgusting air in.

"Why the hell else?" Raphella replied. "To stay hidden."

"Shhh! Guys!" Donatella hissed. "Do you want someone to hear us?"

"Who the hell would be dumb enough to be down here?"

"Oroku Saki's killers," I replied sternly.

Raphella rolled her eyes.

"Seriously sis, you don't gotta be so focused on killin' those stupid bastards. When we kill 'em, we kill 'em. So take a deep breath and forget about it."

"I don't think anybody would want to take a deep breath down here, 'Ella." Michelle chimed in. We all snickered.

That's when I heard a shuffling sound from the end of the tunnel.

Obviously, my sisters had heard it cause in a flash we were up on the ceiling holding ourselves up on the miniature sewer pipes that were suspended above us."

Not long afterwards I began hearing voices. But not the rough voices of killers that I had expected to hear. Voices that were…human; the voices of young men.

"Damn I'm hungry," said one voice, which _was_ on the rougher side, but not nearly as rough as I had expected. "When are we gonna eat?"

"For the hundredth time, Raph," said another voice. This one sounded smart. Not like a smartass voice, but the voice of an educated young man. "When we get home!"

"I still can't believe Leo ordered sardines on our pizzas!" said a goofy, skater-dude voice.

"I told you Mikey, I didn't mean to order that! You took my mind off ordering with your stupid fish joke and I ended up saying sardine instead of pepperoni!" said a voice that sounded—to me—somewhat sexy.

I shook off my interpretations of the killers as Dona tapped my shoulder.

_Now? _She signaled in sign language,an art we had been forced to master by Hun and Karai.

_Not yet._ I replied, keeping my grip on the pipes above me. _Wait until they come beneath us._

Those next five seconds were the longest five seconds of my life.

My heart was pounding out of pure anticipation.

Sweat formed on my forehead.

_We were about to avenge Oroku Saki._

_NOW!_ I signaled to my sisters and we jumped down from the piping, drawing our weapons.

Saki's killers wheeled around when we hit the murky sewer water.

That's when we got a good look at them.

They were turtles, just like us.

Except for the fact that we were girls and they were boys. We had hair, they didn't.

"What the shell?" a red clad turtle shouted, the one with the rough voice.

In an instant, they had their weapons drawn too.

"Killers of Oroku Saki; The Shredder," I addressed them firmly.

"How do you know about that?" the blue clad turtle with the sexy voice asked.

I smiled.

"We're your clones."

_*****REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS! *** **_

_*****PEOPLE PLEASE, I JUST WANT SOME REVIEWS! *****_


	4. Attack of the Clones

**XxBlackDawnxX: I am SOOOO sorry it's taken this long to add to this wonderful story! (LOL) Trust me, it will kick $$ when it's finished!**

**Chapter Three**

**FINALLY...Raphella (someone other than Leona)'s POV**

Everything after that shot by in a blur, I'm tellin' ya.

Our clones freaked when Leona revealed our secret.

"How the hell did that happen?" my clone grunted wielding his sais professionally. I found myself smirking.

My clone was kind of...hot.

"That's impossible!" Donatella's clone said smartly.

"Who sent you?" Leona's clone demanded.

"Are any of you single?" Michelle's clone asked.

Michelle blushed and giggled. "I am!" she announced.

"Michelle!" Leona hissed shooting her a look.

"Lea', she _**is**_ at the age to be hormonal." I snickered.

"Oh, come on!" Leona's clone groaned. "Enough of this! Ok, you're our clones. _**Big whoop**_. What do you want?"

I made a face. That guy was definitely Leona's clone.

"What we want is to avenge our Master, Oroku Saki!" Leona shot back.

The clones gasped.

Ha, the clones...sounds like somethin' from Star Wars...

"The Shredder's your Master?" the blue clad turtle continued.

"_**Was**_-no thanks to you four." Donatella said grimly.

Jeez, I'd never seen Donna' so stiff before.

"Well, ladies, are we gonna fight or not?" my clone asked, dropping his defensive stance.

I smiled. "My pleasure, asshole." I leapt at him and planted my foot on his face, knocking him to the ground.

"That's hot," he said wiping blood from his mouth and threw a punch.

That was all it took, and then we were all fighting, clone to clone.

*****REVIEWS PEOPLE!*****


	5. Divide and Conquer

**Chapter Four**

**Leona's POV**

My clone and I whipped out our katanas at exactly the same moment, and then we were fighting. It seemed to be the same moves over and over again.

I struck; he blocked.

He struck; I blocked.

I kicked; he dodged.

He returned the favor with a punch; I dodged and swept him down with my leg.

_Wow, we really are clones…_ I thought.

"How did you-*kick*-find us?" My clone (Leonardo) demanded.

"Easy-*dodge*-we already knew you lived in the-*punch*-sewer." I replied, a bead of sweat rolling down my forehead.

We danced away and to each other for a fourth time, our katanas blocking the other's attacks.

"Fair enough, your turn; ask a question—nah!" Leonardo stumbled as I landed a kick to his left knee.

"Alright,-*strike*-why did you destroy The Shredder?"

He dodged my attack by flipping over me and kicking me in the back. I turned just in time and dodged his attack.

"Really? You're going to-*grunt*-ask me that?"

"Yes, I am!—uhn!" I received a punch in the mouth, splitting my lip. I tumbled to the ground, landing in a squat on my toes. I spit blood into the murky sewer water.

Leonardo stood—almost majestically—before me. "I'll tell you why; It's because he was evil and he tried to destroy my family! He KILLED people for a living!"

My eyes widened in shock. Neither Karai NOR Hun had said anything about the Shredder having killed anyone.

Could we have this all wrong?

"No. No you're lying!" I yelled and leapt at him.

**Donatella's POV**

"You know, you're very talented." my clone (Donatello) said with a smile.

"Thank you, but I'm afraid we can't be friends, if that's what you're aiming for—NAH!" I apologized and kicked him in the face.

Donatello fell to the sewer floor, rubbing his cheek. "Ow…that's too bad. I really think that we could have done something good for New York. You seem very intelligent and just FULL of ideas." He jumped up and attempted to swat at me with his Bo Staff.

I jumped out of the way and tackled him, sitting on top of him to pin him down.

Donatello bit his lip, trying to hide a smile. "You have really pretty eyes."

I sighed, blushing at the same time. "You're just full of compliments aren't you?"

He shrugged. "I guess so."

I groaned. "I'm starting to regret the fact that I have to kill you; I've NEVER gotten these many compliments before."

"Then DON"T kill me. Everyone has a choice." Donatello said with a tiny smile.

I frowned, feeling like crying. "That's the thing, I DON'T have a choice. If I don't kill you, Leona takes the blame….AND the punishment."

Donatello's face became puzzled. "What punishment?"

**Michelle's POV**

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Oops, sorry! Sorry!" I muttered with each punch I delivered to my clone (Michelangelo)'s face.

"Ah! Nice punch! Oof! Good one! Gah! Don't lean into it as much. Nah! Ok, that one hurt!" Michelangelo said happily after each time my fist met his face.

I giggled and dove around him as he swung his nunchuks, grabbing his arms and pinning them behind his back.

"Man,-ouch!—you're good at this!" he grunted to me.

"You're not too bad yourself." I blushed, thankful that I was behind him so he couldn't see me redden.

"So, uh—ow!—I know this is a bad time to ask, but, if we DON'T end up killing each other, do you wanna grab a slice of pizza sometime?" Michelangelo asked, breaking out of my grasp.

"That'd be nice, but I'd have to ask Hun and Leona first. Uh, what's pizza?"

My clone's jaw dropped. "WHAT?—wha'…what do you mean? You've never had pizza?"

I frowned sadly. "This is the first night I've ever been out in the city. And the only food I've ever been fed is dry rice and water. Hun and Karai aren't very nice to me and my sisters."

Michelangelo's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Did…did you say HUN AND KARAI?"

**Raphella's POV**

"This ain't over yet, girly." My clone (Raphael) said from his place on the ground at my feet. He wiped his mouth and spit out blood.

I shoved him up against the wall.

"Who are you callin' GIRLY, punk?" I demanded agrilly.

"Whoa, calm down. Ya got quiet the temper there, don't ya?"

"Well look who's observant! And I have this temper 'cause of you, chrome dome! I AM your clone!" I shouted.

"Why you…two can play at that game, gak face!"

"Hose Brain!"

"Camel Breath!"

We were both silent for a moment, just glaring at each other, until we both let out snorts and giddy smiles.

"Gak face?-*snerk*-ha ha ha, where'd you—ha ha—hear that one?" I choked, laughing uncontrollably.

"From my-my-my brotha'—hee hee hee—where'd ya get chrome dome from? HA HA!"

"Nah ha ha!"

"Hee hee ha ha-*snerk*-ha ha ha!"

We laughed for what felt like ten more minutes.

"Ha..ahaha…wooooo…."

"Hee…ha…ha…so, what were we doin' jus' now?"

"I-*snerk*-can't remember. I think—ha—I was supposed ta kill ya, but…" I bit my lip. "I really don't want to anymore.

We glanced at each other, our chins beginning to tremble.

"HA HA HA!"

**Leona's POV**

After what seemed like an hour, my clone and I were still fighting viciously.

"What came out of—ahg!—you four defending the Shredder-*Kick*-anyway?" Leonardo yelled.

"Honor—nah!—lots of honor." I snarled.

"Yeah—uhn!—I'm sure. TONS of honor, I bet."

"What would YOU know about—GAH!—honor? You hide in the SEWER for crying out loud!"

"I know a lot about honor!" Leonardo shot back.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"YOU wouldn't know honor if it slapped you, your brothers, AND your sensai across the face!" I screamed.

Leonardo's jaw tightened. He raised his katanas high and leapt at me.

"NEVER-INSULT MY SENSAI! NAH!"

A single, sharp pain. That's all that I felt. My body jerked a bit, and before I new what was happening, I fell to my knees and looked down at my chest.

Sticking out of it was Leonardo's katana.

*****YOU MUST REVIEW!*****


	6. Saved by the Haze

**Chapter Five**

**Donatella's POV**

"**LEONA!**" the three of us screamed and ran to our sister, catching her before she splashed down into the dirty, murky water. Tears were already streaming down my cheeks.

"Leo!" our clones yelled at their leader. Leonardo just stood, staring, mouth open at Leona. He dropped his katana and fell to his knees. "She… she insulted Father."

"God dammit Leo what is your problem?" My clone shouted at him.

"Oh my God, Lea," I sobbed, staring into her eyes that had already begun to glaze over.

"Don't just sit there dammit, do somethin'!" 'Ella screamed angrily clutching Leona's hand.

"I..I don't know what to do...I've never had to treat a wound like this..."

Michelle was leaning against Raphella, crying like a baby. "Lea needs help..." she choked between sobs.

"Maybe I can help," said someone beside me. Turning, I found my clone kneeling in the sewer water next to me, staring at me with care in his eyes. "Please...just let me help your sister."

He gently slipped his hand into mine to comfort me and smiled. My sisters' clones also appeared beside them, their arms out, offering to hug them. Michelle fell into her clone's arms, sobbing hard. "Ella, not wanting to seem soft, simply took her clone's hand instead before bursting into tears.

"Please...Donatella is it?" my clone asked.

I nodded, my chin trembling violently.

"Can I call you Donna?"

I nodded again, letting out a single sob.

"Dona, let me help her. If we get her back to my home, we might be able to save her.."

I looked from Leona to Don and back to Leona again. Before I could help myself, I was sobbing again and I grabbed Leona's arm tightly.

"I can't!" I screamed and threw a handful of smoke pellets at our clones. My sisters and I picked up Leona amid the smoke and raced off without a sound. When the smoke cleared, we were gone, and our clones stood confused.

As we climbed up the man hole next to our building, I heard only a single voice, Don's voice, calling my name.

"DONNATELLA, WAIT!"

_I'm so sorry, Don._ I thought in my heart. And as I felt a pang in my chest, I realized it was for him.

All hell was about to break loose.

_I was in love with my clone._


	7. Black Magic

**XxBlackDawnxX: I'M SOOOOO SORRY ITS TAKEN THIS LONG! My computer's been messed up, I've been busy….and….well let's just say its been a little hard with some certain problems, BUT I WILL BE BETTER ABOUT UPDATING!**

**BLACK-DAWN AWAY!**

**Chapter Six**

**Michelle's POV**

I already knew that we were headed back home from the moment we took off running. And I can't believe I actually call that place home.

We burst in through our usually entrance, speeding down the halls and flying into Karai's chamber. There she stood with Hun kneeled before her, talking to him.

She would have our heads for not asking for permission to enter.

We fell to our knees, laying Leona down gently on the ground. Her breathing was shallow and her eyes were blank and glazed over. I wanted to break down and cry into her chest; I hated that expression on her face with a fiery passion.

"What is the meaning of this?" Karai hissed as she and Hun approached.

"Lea! Lea was STABBED!" I shouted through sobs.

Hun grabbed me by the hair and shook me violently. "Do NOT speak unless spoken to!"

Raphella was on her feet, ready to pounce on Hun when Karai held out her hand.

"ENOUGH!"

Leona let out a choke as her chest heaved, making my heart stop. _Lea, oh please Lea no, not yet!_

Blood covered Donna's quivering hands. "Please, Mistress Karai, I beg of you, please do something. She's our sister."

Karai breathed in deeply, glaring down at Leona without even blinking. "This means that you have failed,"

Donna hung her head, letting out a whimper. I held my breath as Hun gave me a shove, throwing me onto the ground. Raphella bared her teeth in a snarl at Hun, who returned the look with a menacing scowl. _Please…_

Karai spoke finally, turning her back to us. "Take them back to their cell. I will have One mended." Donna let out a sigh of happy relief, almost smiling as Hun grabbed our hair and pulled us out the door back to our cell. I took one last glance to Leona, who lay still on the ground as Karai bent down to look at her. The chamber doors swung closed and I wasn't able to see either Lea or Karai.

_Lea's going to be ok! She's going to live!_

**Karai's POV**

I bent down to gaze at One, who looked upon the verge of death. I ran my finger along her cheek and sighed. They had failed; all of them—all four of them. I had been sure it would work, but perhaps I was wrong.

I shook my head at One, who seemed to know I was there. "Pity… because you four have failed, it seems I have no further use for you." I turned and gathered my belongings to prepare for the ancient ceremony of black magic—one that would heal One just long enough for her to see the other three of her kind—long enough before I would dispose of them.

I set candles made of blood wax concealing the bones of ancient Japanese warriors around One, as the ceremony instructed and was to be performed. I lit the candles and sat before her, focusing my energy upon her and beginning an ancient chant. The flame of the candles turned black and I could feel One's aura become stronger as I spared some of my own energy for her. Without breaking my concentration, I reached for an ancient Samurai's sword, one that had been handed down for generations by my family. It was a sword of great honor, and it also contained much black magic—a wise man thousands of years ago had blessed the Samurai's sword in the name of a dark God to protect him in battle. It gave the Samurai strength, but at a terrible price. The Samurai gave up his heart to have the sword blessed under the dark God, and though he did not know it, the God took the Samurai's life in repayment for the sword after the glory of the war faded.

The energy in the room was almost too much to bare. The black magic had been built up—it was time. I raised the Samurai's sword high above my head, finishing the chant. As the last words escaped off my lips, I plunged the sword down into One, where the old battle wound had been.

"_I give you life._"

One's body flailed as if she had been shocked by an electric current. Her eyes widened and her chest heaved as she gasped in air.

She sat up and screamed.


	8. Divising a Plan

**Chapter Seven**

**In the Lair**

**Donatello's POV**

"Okay, we really need to understand what happened back there." I announced once we had returned home and were situated in the living room.

"What's ta undastand Donnie?" Raph retorted, sitting arms crossed on the couch. "Those girls are our clones, they're workin' fa Karai and da Foot, and they kicked our shells and ran off."

"Correction, Leo killed his clone and _then_ they ran off." Mike chimed in, trying to sound smart.

Leo sat on the couch next to Raph, staring at his hands. "I didn't mean to hurt her, but, I just…she insulted Splinter and—"

"Yeah yeah, Leo," Raph interjected. "Da beast within took ova'. Haven't heard DAT one before."

"Okay, okay, let's be serious here. The girls were obviously working for the Foot, but when…_Leona _got hurt, their demeanor completely changed." I explained.

"What are you thinking Donnie?" Mike asked.

"I think…" I sighed. "I think those girls are being held their against their will."

"How dya figure dat?" Raph questioned, now interested in the conversation.

"Well, when I knelt down to help Leona, she…I noticed a lot of scars on her body."

"Battle scars?" Leo murmured.

"No, they didn't look like battle scars. They were definitely scars from abuse."

"So, what do we do?" Mikey whispered.

Silence.

Leo suddenly stood up. "I say we rescue them."

"WHAT?" the three of us yelled.

"Set them free. If they're being abused, we can help them. We can save our clones. Karai's trying to get revenge on us for killing Shredder. Her plan didn't work, so what's she going to use the girls for now?"

"Maids?" Mikey chimed in.

"Mike!" Raph yelled. Mike hung his head in shame.

"Oh God," I gasped.

"What is it?"

"I just got a really bad feeling about this. Leo said that Karai doesn't have anything for the girls to do now that they've failed."

"Yeah…AND?"

"Well, its like what I do when I've got inventions that don't work or _backfire_."

"Donnie, this has nothing to do with your trinkets!"

"No! Guys…when I can't use something anymore…" I grabbed Leo by the shoulders.

"I get rid of it."

"DAMN! KARAI'S GONNA KILL THOSE GIRLS!" Raph shouted, bolting up from the couch.

"Worse, she's gonna kill our clones." I said.

"Michelle…I can't let this happen to her!" Mike yelled.

"Yeah, and Raphella, she may be my enemy, but…she was hot…" We all looked at Raph. "—But she was a good fighta, too! I won't let dat bitch kill her!"

"Leona…I have to make sure she's okay. And if she is, I'm gonna save her from that prison! That…that hellhole!" Leo said triumphantly.

"Donna...she was so smart and beautiful…" I whispered. "There's so much research to be done."

"Well then its settled. We're gonna save the girls. Okay guys, listen up, here's what we're gonna do…" Leo announced and we all leaned into a huddle as Leo unveiled his plan.

_*****LOVE IT? HATE IT? Hate me for updating **_**years**_** later? LEAVE A REVIEW ANYWAY!*****_


	9. A Fresh Start, A New Beginning

**Chapter Eight**

**The Foot Headquarters**

**Leona's POV**

Hun dragged me through the hallway by my arm. I felt as though I had no control of my neck and my head hung limp. I felt like a rag doll. From the beneath the waterfall of my hair cascading in front of my eyes, I could recognize the faint lighting of the corridor that lead to our prison cell. I was going to see my sisters again.

I could hear the door to our cell being thrust open and Hun tossed me inside, slamming the door shut behind him. I landed on my back and my hair fell out of my eyes. I could see the single light bulb that hung suspended in the center of our cell, the only source of light. I was home.

"LEONA!" Donna screamed and scrambled over to me from her bunk, falling to her knees to hold me in her arm. Raphella sprinted to the door, sticking her face up against the bars.

"Hun, you bastard! One of these days you're gonna pay!" she shouted after him.

"Oh, Lea!" Michelle cried as she hugged me. Donna propped me up against the wall and looked at the place where I'd been stabbed by Leonardo's katana. She gasped.

"What?" I managed to choke.

"Your…your wound…its gone."

"Huh?" Ella muttered and came over to me as well.

"The stab wound she had: it vanished!" Donna held my shoulders. "Lea, what did Karai do to you?"

I closed my eyes and shook my head. "Can't remember,"

Donna sighed and fell back on her ankles. She pulled her long brown hair out of its pony tail and raked her fingertips through it. She glanced at the clock before pulling off the black bandana that covered her eyes. "It's late, we should get some sleep." The rest off us did the same, pulling our black bandanas off and our hair out of the tight buns and braids we'd been forced to put them up in. We also removed our weapons and the leather straps we had on that held them to us.

Raphella crawled over to me and sat next to me, leaning against the wall. Her long black hair, hair that looked like mine, fell across one eye, the way she like it when she wasn't wearing it in Karai's commanded French braid. I gently moved her hair away from her eyes, tucking it behind her shoulder. Her dark brown eyes, in some places auburn, giving them a mahogany tint, expressed her fiery nature. I smiled and leaned my head against her shoulder.

Meanwhile, Donna tucked Michelle into bed, taking the role of the mother in our little family, even thought I was the eldest of sisters. Beautiful Donna, with her long and wavy brown hair and lavender colored eyes. In my opinion, she was the most beautiful of us all. However she claimed that _I _was the one who deserved that title. I disagree every time she mentions it.

Then there was Michelle, who had the cuteness look about her for being the youngest. Her brown hair was perfectly curly and came just past her shoulders. If we ever straightened her hair, it might just come down to her waist. That's how tight her curls were. And her face; her face was beyond cute. She had freckles and big brown eyes lighter than milk chocolate, with almost an orangey tint to them.

My sisters were beautiful. Each and everyone of them. I was nothing like them, with my long black hair, boring as it was. And my blue eyes, the color of the sky. What was special about me? Why was I the leader? I'm not beautiful, I'm not talented. All I have is the sword of a samurai.

I looked around at my sisters. They're beautiful; they're perfect. They deserve so much better than this. They deserve to be free and not locked up in a prison cell, being commanded by a cold hearted stone like Karai. I'm the leader; I have to do something; it's up to me.

I pulled away from Raphella and stood up. My sisters looked at me questionably, wondering what I was thinking. I closed my eyes and reached for my katana and then a lock of my hair. I took a breath and pushed the blade against my hair, cutting a lengthy piece off. I continued doing this with the rest of my hair until it was long enough just to pass my shoulders.

"Lea?" Michelle whispered.

"It's time to do something, guys." I said strongly. "We don't have to live like this. We have to break out."

"FINALLY!" Raphella yelled, standing up and punching the air. "That's what I'm talkin' about, Lea!"

"And that leads to another thing. We should change our names. This we'll be another symbol of a new beginning. Artemis is the goddess of war. From now on, I want you to call me Artemis."

"This is perfect timing." Donna said and crawled underneath her bunk, retrieving an old book wrapped in a blanket. I stole this from Karai's personal chamber. It's a book of names of female warriors." Donna began randomly flipping through pages. "Ella, Elektra means _warrior until death_."

Raphella whipped out a sai and cut her hair into a short, boyish style with spiked and choppy pieces. "This is me. I am who I am. From now on, I'm Elektra."

"Michelle," Donna said flipping to another page. "Cora means innocent maiden. I think that best describes you."

Michelle tightly hugged the teddy bear I'd sewn for her using a satin sash and thread I'd swiped from Karai. "Alright, I'm Cora, but I'm not cutting my hair."

Donna smiled and flipped to a page in the back of the book. "This one, this one means a lot to me. Phoebe…Phoebe is a Titan in Greek mythology who was sort of like the goddess of the moon. She was known for her bright intellect." Donna stood and took my katana from me and flipped her hair so that it hung in her face. In one swipe, she cut of an enormous length of hair. When she straightened her frame and pushed back her hair, she'd created choppy bangs that covered her forehead. "My new name is Phoebe."

I smiled. "This is it. We are new people. Artemis, Elektra, Cora, and Phoebe. We can now start over."

"Not yet!" Cora said and retrieved a box from under her bunk. "I was saving these for the day we'd break out." She opened the box and handed each of us a bundle. She'd given us each a satin bandana and a woven bracelet. Mine were turquoise, Elektra's maroon, Phoebe's lavender and her own: marigold orange. Cora tied her bandana around her neck in a knot on the side and her bracelet around her ankle. The rest of us did the same.

"Now we're officially new people. We have changed minds, changed souls, changed appearances. Let's make an oath that we'll forever be strong and never return to being slaves." I said proudly. The four of us put our hands in a circle before breaking apart.

"So, how are we gonna do this?" Elektra asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'll tell you." I said with a smile. "Now listen up…here's what we're gonna do…" And I began to unmask my plan.

_*****Thanks for waiting so long for the next update. This is where things start to take an unexpected turn! Just a quick reminder:**_

_**Leona = Artemis**_

_**Raphella = Elektra**_

_**Michelle = Cora**_

_**Donnatella = Phoebe**_

_**Look for the next chapter, which should be coming soon! -XxBDxX**_


	10. Double Teamed Escape

**Chapter 9**

**3****rd**** person POV (it'll just be easier for this chapter)**

_**Just a quick reminder:**_

_**Leona = Artemis**_

_**Raphella = Elektra**_

_**Michelle = Cora**_

_**Donatella = Phoebe**_

"Hey!" Elektra called out as she pressed her face against the cell door. The Foot guard looked up from his post before walking over.

"What?" he demanded. Elektra gave the masked ninja a glare.

"Let me out, I gotta pee." she hissed.

"Your bathroom privileges ended an hour ago," the ninja replied. Elektra shrugged.

"Fine then, I'll just go on the floor here. But just to let you know, last time one of us did that, Hun made the guard on duty soak it up with his face."

The guard straightened himself a bit before reaching for the keys on his belt. He unlocked the door, swung it open, and Elektra pranced out.

"Thanks, oh and by the way…" Before she could even finish her sentence, Phoebe swung down from the top of the door frame and delivered a sharp kick to the Foot's jaw, knocking him to the ground, out cold. "…Nobody tells me when I can and can't take a piss."

Artemis and Cora followed behind Phoebe, weapons in hand. "Okay, if my memory serves me right, we just keep down the hall until we reached the fireescape. Then we're outta here."

"Let's do it," Cora giggled and tucked her teddy bear under her arm.

The team started down the hall, sprinting while light on their feet, ready for any sudden attacks. As strange as it seamed, there were none, and the building was quiet. The only sound that echoed throughout the hallway was the gentle tapping of the girls' bare feet on the black marble floor.

As expected, they approached the red door to the fire escape, as stairwell that lead down to the the first floor where the girls could escape through the garbage chute. The group raced down the stairs, moving as quickly and quietly down the flights and landings as possible.

Finally, the four made it to the first level and found their way to the garbage room, empty except for the stinking piles of trash.

"I think someone forgot to put it all down the chute," Cora breathed holding her nose. Artemis drew her katanas.

"Something's not right. This was too easy."

"Maybe so," Phoebe added, "But we made it, so let's just leave while we have the chance."

Suddenly, the fluorescent lamps overhead switched on, and Karai, Hun, and several Foot soldiers prowled into the room.

"Let's be agreed, this isn't the right time for 'I told ya so's.'" Elektra muttered, drawing her sais as the sisters stood back to back.

"You didn't _really _expect to escape, did you?" Karai taunted with a sly smile. "How could you trick yourselves into believing you could pull this off on your own?"

Suddenly, an explosion went off and bricks from the back wall flew everywhere. A smoke bomb went off, covering the room in a black haze.

"Maybe they didn't trick themselves, but they're definitely _not_ alone." Announced a heroic voice.

_Wait a minute… _Artemis recognized that voice. It was strangely…_sexy_.

Artemis turned to face the demolished wall. "Oh boy…"

Four all too familiar figures stood at the opening, weapons in hand.

Cora grinned. "Hey! It's you guys again!"

"GET THEM!" Karai commanded and Hun and the Foot charged forward. The guys joined the girls in their defensive line.

"What are you doing here?" Artemis demanded.

"Evening the odds," Leonardo replied and dove at a Foot soldier swinging his butterfly sword at Artemis. "You're welcome, Leona."

"Don't call me that." Artemis snarled and attacked another charging Foot.

The battle raged on for another ten minutes or so, the eight turtles outnumbered by the Foot, but strangely enough, they were holding up. The Foot pushed them back toward the opening in the brick wall.

"Come on!" Leonardo cried grabbing Artemis' arm and trying to lead her out of the Foot's headquarters. She ripped herself from his grasp.

"Why would we go with you? And where would we go?"

"You can come back to our home. There's plenty room for you and your sisters to stay there." He replied quickly. "Now come on!"

Artemis stayed put. "How can we trust you?"

Leonardo looked her right in the eyes before touching her shoulder. "We have the same enemy, don't we?" Artemis bit her lip.

"Fine." Leonardo gave a nod and in a swift move, threw another smoke bomb at the attackers. In they're moment of distraction, the turtles leapt into the street and disappeared into the sewers below.


End file.
